This invention relates to a method for demonstrating breathability of an absorbent article or a film using a closed system.
Absorbent articles receive body exudates, including fluids and solids. Absorbent articles function both to contain the discharged materials and to isolate these materials from the body of the wearer and from the wearer""s garments and the environment. Absorbent articles having many different basic designs are known and include diapers, sanitary napkins, pantiliners, and wound care articles, including surgical dressings and adhesive bandages.
Typically, an absorbent article has three major components: a top sheet, an outer backsheet, and an absorbent core therebeteween. In normal use, the top sheet contacts the wearer""s skin and provides channels to transport body fluids to the absorbent core. The absorbent core functions to retain the body exudates. The backsheet contacts the wearers"" clothing or garment and is typically a flexible, fluid and vapor impervious sheet that prevents absorbed fluid from soiling the wearer""s clothing, bedding, and the like.
Specifically, the backsheet is often constructed from fluid impervious films, such as those made from polyolefins, e.g., polyethylene and polypropylene. Although such backsheets do prevent fluid from passing through the absorbent article, they also can make the wearer of the absorbent article uncomfortable due to their impermeability to air and/or moisture vapor. Surprisingly, it has been found that a microporous film having a low basis weight and high MVTR values can be used in a variety of absorbent articles to increase the wearer""s comfort and promote skin and body wellness.
A method for demonstrating breathability by providing an aliquot of liquid in a container having an opening; forming a closed system by securing a film about the opening; imparting evaporation on the closed system; and measuring or observing the remaining fluid after a predetermined time is disclosed.